Creepypasta Ranma La Pelicula: La venganza de Shampoo (en Español La
by Shadow Bowsette
Summary: Creepypasta de Ranma creado por mi


Creepypasta Ranma ½ La Pelicula: La venganza de Shampoo

Hola, soy un fanático de la serie de Ranma ½, te contare cuando buscaba las películas de la serie, pero en la búsqueda me dirigió a una página rara que contenía una película que jamás salió a la luz, entre al enlace y apreté el botón de descargar el video.

Al descargarlo el título del video solo decía: La Película Perdida de Ranma ½, el intro era igual que el último capítulo de la última temporada, después del opinión inicio en una calle solitaria, solo se escuchaba un silencio aterrador y los único sonidos que escuchaba era del viento, de repente salió Shampoo llorando la escena estaba enfocado a Shampoo que corría más rápido y se fue a las afueras del pueblo a una choza que estaba en medio del bosque.

Sé porque estaba llorando Shampoo, era porque vio que Ranma y Akane se besaron en su casa, era el chavo que tanto le gustaba y al verlos solo le causara que le rompiera el corazón, pasaron como 10 minutos dejo de llorar y se fue a acostar en una cama que estaba arriba de la choza, cayó en un sueño profundo, pero se despertó al escuchar una voz que decía:

Shampoo, Shampoo querida despierta.

Abrió los ojos de repente y pensó que era un sueño, antes de que cerrara los ojos para acostarse, vio entre la oscuridad una sombra femenina, tenía los ojos rojos que estaba sentada a lado de su cama, Shampoo asustada dijo:

¿Qué quieres?

Y la sombra le dice:

¿Querida quieres quedarte con el amor de tu vida para ti sola?

Shampoo le dice

¿Estás loca se realista Ranma ama a Akane y es algo que debo de aceptar, si me gustaría pero lo que dices es imposible?

La sombra le responde

¿En este mundo nada es imposible, te hare un trato tu matas a tus amigos y con gusto yo hago el resto, estás de acuerdo?

Shampoo sorprendida por lo que dijo responde

¿Que acaso perdiste la cordura, yo jamás mataría a mis amigos y seres que tanto amo, estás loca y maniática al mismo tiempo, yo jamás me pondría de acuerdo con bastardos como tú?

La sombra enojada le responde de manera amenazadora

¿Enserio me intimida tus palabras, es una oportunidad única, si lo desaprovechas aquí será el último lugar que estarás con vida, acepta mi trato o morirás maldita zorra?

Shampoo se asustó y no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar el trato de la sombra y estrecharon la mano que haría valido el trato y la sombra sonrió de forma macabra y dijo

¡Ok acepto el trato y si fallas morirás y para que veas que no fallas te seguiré en donde estés, cuidadito con salirte del pueblo porque te matare de la forma que jamás has visto!

Shampoo se preparó su venganza para la mañana siguiente.

A las 10:00 de la mañana se preparó para liquida a sus seres queridos, saco sus maracas grandes y fue con rumbo al pueblo de forma ninja, fue a la casa de la Familia Tendo y desde ahí empezó la masacre, aplasto sus cabezas con su maraca sin parar hasta matarlos, Ryoga al ver que se escuchaba ruidos aterradores que se escuchaban por 10 manzanas y fue a ver en donde provenían estos macabros gritos de miedo y era en la casa de la casa de la Familia de los Tendo, entro y se asustó ver a los cadáveres de la familia y noto que los cuerpos no tenían cabeza, los habían dejado como si hubieran exprimido uvas, pero lo que noto era un líquido derramado en los cadáveres, escuchaba pasos arriba y liquido derramándose subió para averiguar que pasaba y vio que era Shampoo derramando gasolina y le dijo

Maldita psicópata cómo pudiste asesinar a la familia Tendo

Y Shampoo le contesta

Los mate para que vea como sufre Akane al ver que pierde su familia, ahora vete o te matare.

Ryoga y Shampoo empezaron la pelea en esa casa y al final Shampoo vio que estaba lastimada y la única forma de matar a Ryoga era enterrándose un cuchillo en su corazón, se escondió en una parte de la casa de los Tendo y al ver que Shampoo no apareció Ryoga otra vez entro a su casa y subió y de la nada Shampoo le enterró el cuchillo y lo apuñalo 20 veces y después le derramo gasolina en su cuerpo y antes de buscar a Akane que era su otra víctima, antes de emprender tal acción le prendió fuego a toda la casa, el incendio se vería por todo el pueblo Akane y Ranma fueron al lugar por donde se estaba quemando la casa y lo pero que era su propia casa, los bomberos vieron que había personas dentro de ese incendio y Akane reconoció los cuerpos, aun que eran casi irreconocibles y se acordó que su familia era que estaban dentro de su hogar, Akane rompió de llanto al ver que toda su familia había muerto pero se les olvido que Ryoga también estaba dentro de la casa que Shampoo había provocado, Ukyo al enterarse de la muerte de su familia de Akane, decidió sacar a sus clientes diciendo que cerraría su restaurant hasta nuevo aviso, decidió calentar agua para el café en la misa fúnebre que haría en su restaurant, pero escucho que alguien había entrado al restaurant solo era el viento que lo había abierto la puerta lo cerro, al calentar el agua para el café, vio que Shampoo estaba detrás de ella y esto fue lo que dijo.

Yo fui que mato a la familia de Akane y ahora para evitar que haya dudosos y curiosos que no se enteren que matare a Akane, no importa si tengo que acabar contigo, Ukyo y Shampoo empezó una brutal batalla dentro de su restaurant, después de un rato de pelear Ukyo salió muy herida y lastimada, al ver eso Shampoo aprovecho para decirle:

¿Te gusta tanto cocinar querida, no te preocupes hare pera los enamorados el especial Ukyo al Horno?

Después de decir sus palabras, decidió sacar solo una maraca grande y le pego muy fuerte en su cabeza y Ukyo perdió el conocimiento y aprovecho para amarrar las manos y los pies y puso su cuerpo en una de las estufas que están en su cocina, al recuperar el conocimiento Ukyo, vio a Shampoo con una sonrisa macabra le derramo aceite de cocina y le dijo

¿Vaya, vaya, vaya, sé que el aceite se prende si se sobrecalienta, ahora te quemare tu hermoso cuerpo, hasta nunca UKyo?

Antes de encender el quemador derramo todo el aceite de cocina y cualquier tipo de grasa que se encontró en la cocina en toda la estufa y al encender todos los quemadores hasta el nivel máximo veía como se quemaba poco a poco Ukyo gritaba de terror y sufrimiento y se reía de forma macabra al ver que sufría y se quemaba todo su cuerpo.

Paso 2 horas después de tal atrocidad en medio de la lluvia Akane y Ranma pasaban por esa calle olía algo quemado y vieron que la entrada estaba con la puerta entre abierta, vieron que el restaurant estaba a oscuras y se escuchaban pasos, al llegar a una de las mesas las luces se encendieron de golpe, vieron a Shampoo y una charola, Shampoo dice:

¡Bienvenidos enamorados les traigo un platillo especial y se llama Ukyo al Horno y mi fideo especial!

Ranma y Akane se asustaron al ver esa macabra escena.

Shampoo le dijo la verdad que acabo con su familia y a Ryoga y Akane no tuvo palabras para escuchar tal atrocidad y con sus palabras enfadadas dijo:

¿Es verdad, acabaste con mi familia y ahora mataste a Ukyo, eres una maldita infeliz, me vengare de lo que le hiciste a mi familia ahora acabare contigo?

Shampoo dijo

¿Vaya Akane siempre muy valiente ahora acabare contigo y Ranma será mío para siempre?

Ranma no dudo en expresar su enojo y dijo

¿Esa son las formas de llamar la atención para que este contigo acabando con mis seres queridos, ahora menos y ahora también acabare contigo maldita zorra de los mil demonios?

Shampoo enojada dijo:

¿Querido lo hice para estar contigo para siempre y ahora también estas a lado de tu futura esposa que es la irritante Akane, lastima no tendré otra opción que matarte?

Akane y Ramna se pusieron en pose de combate para matar a Shampoo duro media hora y Shampoo estaba muy lastimada, Akane no dudo en ahorcarla, pero lo que no sabía que Shampoo la empujo a la cocina y Akane al querer pegarla, Shampoo le pega con un sartén varias veces y Akane estaba en el piso lastimada Shampoo agarro un cuchillo en la cocina y al intentar enterrarle por la espalda, Akane no dudo en atacarla pero Shampoo con el cuchillo en la mano solo lastimaba su cuerpo al ver que se quejaba de dolor Akane estuvo a punto de matarla, intervino Ranma y le dio una patada en la espalda y Shampoo no pudo hacer nada, Ranma lo estaba ahorcando y Akane fue a romper el vidrio de la ventana y agarro un pedazo de vidrio y la enterró el pedazo de vidrio cerca del pecho a Shampoo y dijo sus últimas palabras.

No logre mi venganza la sombra de todos modos me mataría y a ustedes dos los veré en el infierno malditos idiotas y Akane con el pedazo de vidrio le corto la cabeza y salía muchos charcos de sangre que salía de su cuello Shampoo, Akane le dijo a su querido Ranma.

¿Cuándo me recupere, nos casaremos y nos iremos de este pueblo para siempre y tendremos un hermoso hijo, vámonos de este terrible lugar?

Y la última escena que vi era que Ranma cargaba a Akane saliendo del restaurant y lo único que puso es esto es el verdadero final.

Me quede perturbado por ver esta película, la borre, pero la mañana siguiente al buscar tal película esa página había desaparecido, me quedo para mi esta que es mejor etiquetarlo de creepypasta, porque si digo eso solo me tomaran por loco, pero mi duda es porque la sombra no apareció estoy seguro que asesino a los otros personajes principales, esta película para mí siempre será un misterio.


End file.
